The World's Extinction
by SakuraTayji6
Summary: Its about this boy name Uzamaki Shores and a girl name Sakura Tayji and when they were young they were good friends until one night it went dark......Hi my name is SakuraTayji6 and this is my second story so plz be nice and no flames plz
1. Prolouge: The time we part

The World's Extinction

Prolouge: The Time That We Part.

It was a boring rainy day, nothing to do, no one to play with, and just sitting at the window staring at the rain and just thinking. "Uzamaki! Sweetie!" Mom yelled from down stairs. So Uzamaki slowly got up from his bed and started to head down stairs to the living room " Yea Mommie what is it?" Uzamaki asked while coming down from the stairs. "Look what I have found a little girl to do all of our work at the house." She explained with a huge smile on her face " Oh that reminds me I got some friends to meet up with....I won't be back until later on at night or I just won't be back until morning." She explained with a little laugh. Wow this is something they think just because I am 7 years old....doesn't mean that I don't know what mom and dad are up to......I love them to death, but I hate their action. So Uzamaki's mom walked back outside towards her car and off to god's know what.  
"So what's your name?" Uzamaki asked while heading towards the kitchen. Wow this is so stupid making a girl about my age to do work like a slave.....why can't we hire a maid instead.....oh well. "Sakura....Sakura Tayji." Sakura said with hint of shyness and sadness "What is your name?" she asked. "Uzamaki....Uzamaki Shores." he said with a little smile "So how old are you? Uzamaki asked. "I am 6 years old." she said "And you?" Sakura asked with a smile. "I am 7 years old...." Uzamaki said "So are you hungery?" he asked with a smile and walked into the kitchen. "Yea....a little." Sakura said with a hint of shyness again. "Don't be shy....I am not going to hurt you....I just want to be friends with you thats all." he explained. "Friends....why?" Sakura asked with a confused look. "Well I really don't like it when my family acts like this treating people that are beneath them...I mean I maybe 7, but I am not stupid...infact I am pretty smart...my parents think I don't know that they are cheating on each other, but I do......and well I like you...you seem pretty cool." Uzamaki explained with a hint of a smile and a blush. "Why thank you...I like you back." Sakura responded back and she smiled back at him. "Soooo what is with the ears....?" Uzamaki asked "They look like elf ears." he said. "Oh....I am a half cat demon...I guess that's the reason why my family didn't want me." she explained. "Well who needs them...I think its cool." Uzamaki explained. So they got done with their peanut butter and jelly sandwitch with chocolate milk and they headed towards Uzamaki's bedroom. "So what do you want to do next?" he asked while searching for a bunch of toys as soon as he found what he was looking for....he got out Inuyasha toys, Death Note toys, and Bleach toys for him and Sakura to play with. "Here ya go you can be all of the girls and I can be all of the boys." Uzamaki explain and hand Sakura all of the girl toys. "Thank you so much..." Sakura said. So they played with the toys almost all night until they fell asleep in the middle of the floor. -CRASH- A window in Uzamaki's house burst open. "Uzamaki...wake up." Sakura whispered while shoving him to wake up. "Hm.....what is it Sakura?" Uzamaki asked tiredly. "I don't think we are alone and I don't think they are after money..." she explained. Uzamaki looked at Sakura with a confused look and asked "What do you mean by that Sakura?". "I mean they are after me....." Sakura said with fear in her voice. "Sakura they nobody is going to hurt you I am here for you....I promise I'll pro-." Uzamaki was cut off with darkness. 


	2. Chapter 1: The new girl

Chapter One: The new girl

Whats up the name is Uzamaki Shores, I am 18 years old, and I go to Okatwa High School. Lets just say my life is o.k. I mean no parents, No rules, and I have a job. Plus I live on my own. I have a one bedroom apartment and I have another job....its pretty dangerous if you know what you are doing and I have another job I work at a clothing store its not a bad paying job 15 yin an hour, but this job is cover up of my other see I work at Dell corperation....let just say we stop and kill evil when ever we need to....and the reason I work there well.....lets just its a fun job and it keeps me busy. -Ring, Ring- Damn it who could be at my door early in the morning? Uzamaki got up from his and head towards the door -Ring, Ring- "ALRIGHT!"Uzamaki yelled. He finally got close to the door and once he tried to open the door -WAM- "WHATZ UP!" Maxi yelled while barging into the door "Man hurry up and get dress." Maxi said "We are going to be late for work." he explained. Yes this is my best friend and my partner Maxi....and the partner you think...partner for the Dell corperation, but anyways Maxi can be werid, stupid, and funny at the same time. He has long black hair, pulled into a ponytail, he is wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of black baggy shorts, and some white tennis shoes. "Well.....if you can stop barging into me I might not be late." Uzamaki said then he turned to head toward the bathroom and to take a shower and once he is done. He went to his bedroom to get dry off and get dress. Today he is wearing a white collard button up shirt, unbutton, a black tank top, some faded jeans, spike wrist ban, a sea shell choker, and some converse. His hair is spike up, with red tips, and its black. He also has a pierced ear, a scar on his right eye, and a scar on his lower right lip. "Man come on Uzamaki...." Maxi complained. Uzamaki walked out of his bedroom and walked into the living room to grab his keys off the coat rack "Yea, yea....I'm coming." Uzamaki said so Maxi and Uzamaki both head out the door and towards Uzamaki's car. So they got into the car and head off towards work. "Ah....have you heard there's this new chick at our school and maaan.....from what I have heard she is fine as hell." Maxi explained with a perverted smile on his face. Uzamaki rolled his eyes and said "Yea so...."  
"So man....this chick wooo....." Maxi said with another perverted look. "Man dude your drooling all over my floor." Uzamaki said while laughing. "Yea soo...that means that I like her." Maxi explained. "Whatever man." Uzamaki said and laughed some more. So Uzamaki droped Maxi off to work and then Uzamaki drove towards his work. If you must know Maxi does not work for with me....he works at a video store called "Everything Is" don't ask me what kind of video store it is and don't ask why he works there...he just does. (At work)  
Man this is so boring....gosh I wonder if I can get off early? "Hi...um excuse me?" a girl asked. Uzamaki looked up to see who it was and boy was it worth looking up for. Wow this chick is so hot looking. O.k. yes right now I am acting like Maxi, but wow look at her she is soooo hot...with short chin length, black hair, with two purple streaks on her bangs, the most prettiest eyes I have ever seen, they are blue., nice pale skin, nice shape bosomes, and butt. She also have sexy curves, kind of short, and wow ther is so much. She looks really hot in that purple shirt, some black tripp pants, fishnet gloves, a chain neckless, and some converse. "Um excuse me..." the girl said in an annoyed tone towards her voice. "Oh yes...um sorry about that." Uzamaki said with a hint of embarsement towards him. "That's o.k." She said. "May I help you with something?" Uzamaki asked with a smile. "Um yes were is your bra's and underwear section?" she asked. -gulp- why did she have to ask me that question? "Um why don't you follow me and I'll show you where it is." Uzamaki explained while walking around from the counter and toward the bra's and underwear section. "Here you go miss....and if you need anything my name is Uzamaki." he explained with a small smile. "Why thank you Uzamaki and if you want to know my name is Sakura...and I'll be sure to ask if I need you." She explained with a flirtaous smile. -gulp- awww man not now go down we are at work....., but she looks sooo hot....-gulp- "Um o.k. I'll be over...ttthere." Uzamaki said while stuttering and then he walked away towards the counter. 


	3. Chapter 2: Is it true

Chapter Two: Is it true

Hi my name is Sakura Tayji, I am 17 years old, I just moved into Okatawa, Japan, I also go to Oatawa High School, and I am a half cat demon. "SAKURA!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP NOW!!!" her room mate yelled. Yes I live with this crappy ass, preppy bitch, and she is so much of a slut. Her name is Tara Nakura.....and ugh she is so annoying and she has a annoying voice. All she does is make me clean, work, and do her home work all just because she lives here and plus she is letting me stay.....I swear humans are so much of the pain in my ass. "SAKURA!" Tara yelled. OH MY GOD IT IS THE WEEKEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! But instead of complaining she went to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up (a/n: I am not going throught the details on this chapter about her...I mean you already know what she is wearing.). -KNOCK, KNOCK- "SAKURA FOR THE LOVE OF YOUR SO CALLED LIFE....YOU BETTER GET THE HELL UP!"Tara demand then all of a sudden Sakura opend the door and said "For your information I don't love my life and another thing how am I suppose to call my life if it doesn't answer." then she walked past Tara and rolled her eyes. "Sakura....are you going out? Tara asked while cleaning her nails. "If that is any of your business....why?" Sakura asked. "Well....I want you to go buy me some stuff and here is the list....so like don't screw it up." she demand Sakura and handed the list towards her. "Yea, yea....whatever." Sakura said with an atittude towards the tone of her voice. So Sakura walked of the door and down the steps. Once she is in the lobby of the apartment she head out the door toward whatever or where ever she is suppose to go. Let's see what the list say.  
List:1.) pink bra, 2.) black thong, 3.) a halter velvet pink dress, 4.) black steletos, and 5.) Stop dressing ugly. P.s. Go to the {All the things we like}. Grrr....I hate that slut so much I just want to choke her and then throw her into the traffic, but I can't all because of the fact I need a place to stay and if you ask why I need a place to stay it is all, because my parents abandon me and they are asshole's that is why I need a place to stay. So Sakura kept on walking to find the place that she is suppose to go to and as soon as she found the store...she walked in and asked "Excuse me?". Oh my god what is this dude staring at....."Excuse me dude?!" she yelled. The guy went out from his thoughts " Yes may I help you?" the guy asked. "Um yes were is your bra's and underwear section?" Sakura asked with a boring look in her face. "-gulp- Right this way miss....follow me please." the guy explained with nervous look towards his face. So the guy showed sakura to the bra's and underwear section "Well here you go and if you need anything...my name is Uzamaki." Uzamaki explainded. "Thanks....the name is Sakura, but if I need anything I'll make sure to call you if I need you." she explained with a flirtaous smile. Woah why did I smile like that toward that dude....., but he is pretty sexy if I say so myself....I mean it would be nice to talk to him again, but not at this moment, cause I bet miss know it all witll take advantage of taking him. Well anyways oh here we go the underwear she needed and now the dress and heel's, but where could they be? I could go ask that Uzamaki guy for help. So Sakura walked towards Uzamaki who is sitting at the counter and asked "Um...Uzamaki...um I need some help please.? Sakura asked and then she started to blush a little bit. "Yes...what is it that you need?" Uzamaki asked with a smile. "Um I looking for a pink velvet dress and some steleto heels black." Sakura explained and smiled back at Uzamaki. Uzamaki blushed and said "Um yes its in that isle over there...both of them are." while pointing towards the isle. "Thank you so much." Sakura said with another smile on her face. Man he is so sexy, but why am I acting so stupid towards him....ugh if only I could act normal around him. So Sakura walked to the section that Uzamaki pointed out towards her. Well I guess I am done with the list. So she went to the front counter again to check out. "Here you go...I am ready to check out." Sakura said with a smile. "Wow..this is so much stuff here...going somewhere?" Uzamaki asked while scanning the items and putting them into the bags. "Oh no this stuff is not mine....they are for my Room mate...she is going on a date later or so." Sakura explained. "Oh really...well anyways the total cost is 34.55 + tax." Uzamaki explained. "Damn...well here you go." Sakura said handing Uzamaki the money and once she paid him she grabed the bags and out of the store towards her apartment. "Yo Tara!" Sakura yelled while coming into the door and shutting it lock. "WHAT!?" Tara yelled back while coming out from the bathroom wraped in a towel. "I got your crappy stuff..." Sakura said with an atittude. "For one my stuff is not crappy and two just for that your going to clean the bathroom and the bedroom." Tara explained with a smirk on her face. "What in the hell I am suppose to go to work and I am not going to be late." Sakura argued with a hint of anger. Tara rolled her eyes and said "Well stop bitching and get to work." while laughing and then she grabed her stuff and head towards her bedroom. Oh my god I hate that bitch so much.....ugh if only....if only, but I need to keep my cool, because I don't want my demon to come out. So Tara went on ahead towards her date and Sakura started cleaning. Lucky enough I have enough time to get ready, but not enough time to put on my makeup. So right now she is wearing a white tank bra, with a black fishnet jacket, some black jeans, and some combat boots. So Sakura had to run towards her so that she wouldn't be late for work. If you must know I work at {Everything Rocks} so yea it's a cool job I am just starting....well I've been working for two or three days and I've already have a best friend here.....her name is Tanya Hiroshi...she is more of a punk and trust me you'll see and hear of what I mean by that. Sakura finally arrived at work "Yo! Sakura what is up my girl!" Tanya yelled and waved at the sametime. "Not much girl." Sakura answered while walking through the store and went towards the counter where Tanya is at. If you must now what Tanya looks like she is a very pretty girl. She has long black hair, with blonde tips at the end, she is wearing {F*ck the world} t-shirt, a pair of skinny black jeans, a blue plaid skirt over it, some fishnet gloves on, some converse, her make up is natural, and lots of skull and cross bone jewelery. So yea her atittude...is well lets jsut say if she doesn't know you I would stay away from her, because lets just say she hates people. "So Sakura....what have you been up to today?" Tanya asked.  
"Well Miss I am slutty Bitch is bossing me around, she made me clean, and the fact I hate her with all my passion....I want to kill her so bad...I want to push her off a building." Sakura explained with a hint of anger in her voice.  
"Woah girl....are going a little over board, I mean I didn't know you were that upset." Tanya explained.  
"Well I do!" Sakura cried out "Well besides all of that happening....anything good happened to you today?" Tanya asked with a smile.  
"Well I did met this really hot guy." Sakura said with a smile on her face.  
"OOOH really and what is his name?" Tanya asked with a small smile.  
"His name is Uzamaki." Sakura said Tanya frowned and said "Sakura...um that is Tara's boyfriend."  
"Oh um....well....that is cool." Sakura said with a sad look on her face. Damn it why am I getting sad over a guy that I just met...ugh I should just go home....its going to be a long day on the first day at school. 


	4. Chapter 3:She is in my class

Chapter three: What? Why?

(Uzamaki's dream) [ "Yes may I help you?" Uzamaki asked "Um....yes the name is Sakura....and I truely want you..." Sakura said with lust in her voice.  
Oh my god....she looks so hot right now in that black sliky robe and some black steleto heels. "Are you sure?" Uzamaki asked with a hint of nervous in his tone of voice.  
"Baby....I know I am sure...and I want you right now and right here." Sakura explained with a flirtaous smile on her face, then she came closer towards Uzamaki and backed him up against a while, then she started to nible on his ear lobe.  
Oh my god....-sigh- man ttthis feels sooo good riiight now....."Sakura....uh are yyou sure you gooot the right guy?" Uzamaki tried to ask with small moan through his voice.  
"Baby -nibble- hm I know I got the right guy now shut up and relax." Sakura demand and then she removed Uzamaki's white collard shirt, then she went under his tank top, rubed his chest and stomach.  
Oh my......uh, then his eyes rolled the back of his head......her hands are sooo soft.  
"Sakura I can't take it anymore I want to kiss you so badly...." Uzamaki demanded with lust in his voice.  
Sakura looked at him with lust and said "Then do it....do whatever you want to me..."  
Then all of a sudden Uzamaki grabed Sakura by the sholders and then he kissed her on her lips]  
"YO DUDE!!!!!!!" Maxi yelled "AAAH!!!!!" Uzamaki yelled and fell off his bed towards the floor "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" he yelled.  
"Dude we are going to be late for school." Maxi said and as soon as he was about to head out "Um dude before anything make sure you take a cold shower, because it shows really bad." he explained with a big laugh and then he went off into the living room.  
Man he is so annoying sometimes....So Uzamaki tried to get up off the floor and then he head towards the bathroom to freshen up as soon as Uzamaki got done with the shower he went into his bedroom to get dress. Today he is wearing a black t-shirt, red boxers, some blue jeans, a chain wallet, his biker gloves, and some converse. As soon as Uzamaki is dressed and ready he went into the living room to grab his sketchbook and pencil case.  
"Ready man?" Maxi asked while getting up from the couch. Today Maxi is wearing a white wife beater, some black pants, a spike bracelet, and some converse.  
"Yea....I guess so...I mean nothing has changed accept that new girl you were telling me about." Uzamaki explained while shrugging his sholders and then he grabed his car keys.  
"Dude you really need to focuse...." Maxi said with a hint of concernness in his voice.  
"Why should I....I mean all I'm getting is my GED and that's it, plus the teachers don't really teach much and I just want to go ahead and get the hell out of school so I can go to an art collage." he explained.  
"Whatever man...." Maxi said. So they both grabed their stuff and they were out the door towards Uzamaki's car. Yea so what if I am getting my GED its my life so deal with jeez....why does people tell me what to do.  
"Yo Uza we're here, but I will see you at lunch." Maxi said while getting out Uzamaki's car and walking off to school.  
Once Uzamaki is in his class he sat at the back of the class as usual. "Alright class open your history books to pg. 180." Mr. Hiroshi explained.  
-knock,knock- All of a sudden someone walked into the classroom and handed the teacher her schedule.  
"Alright class we have a new student....and her name is Sakura Tayji." Mr. Hiroshi explained to all of the class.  
Then all of a sudden Uzamaki looked up from his sketchbook. Oh My God thats the new student...Sakura -blush-.....Oh god not now go down.....please, but she looks good with a red tank bra, with a black fishnet shirt over it, tripp black pants, her skull choker, and converse.....oh it hurts so bad please Sakura....fix it please.  
"Hey whatsup...?" Sakura asked Uzamaki while sitting down next to him.  
Oh lord now she is sitting next to me....she smells sooo good. "-gulp- Hey....not much." He responded back. Oh lord please help me please.  
Sakura gave Uzamaki a werid look and asked "Um are you o.k.?"  
Oh damn it.....ugh why is she asking me that......"Um yea.....I'm f-f-fine thanks." Uzamaki said with nervs coming up again. Damn it why am I such a big fat loser right now....and no I am not fat.....I am actually pretty built.  
"Um o.k." Sakura said with a confused look, but then she got over it quickly "So what is up with this teacher....is this all he does is bore people to death?" Sakura asked with a small smile.  
"I don't know really....I mean I really don't pay attention to him anyways.....all I really do in class is pretty much draw and listen to my Mp3 player." Uzamaki explained with a shrug and smiled back at Sakura.  
"Oh really is it o.k. if I see your drawings?" Sakura asked and grabed Uzamaki's sketchbook off his desk.  
"Wait....." Uzamaki tried to tell her no, but it was to late she was already looking through his book. Aw maaaan......there's some drawings of her I didn't want her to see.....ugh I am so stupid and I wish I could punch myself in the balls right now.  
"Wow these are really good Uza...., but I see you have drawn a picture of me well a couple." Sakura explained.  
"Um yea...heh its nothing I was just bored thats all I mean....like I said its nothing." Uzamaki explained while jabbering on and on about it was nothing.  
"woah....I don't care really, but they are really good." Sakura said with a smile "Buuuut is it o.k. if I have this drawing of you though since you have a couple of me?" she asked with another smile "Um I guess I don't see why not...." Uzamaki said and smiled back at Sakura.  
"Thanks." Sakura said "hey when does the bell ring and what classes do you have?" she asked while taking out her schedual to see what classes she has. "Oh this class doesn't get out until 8:25" Uzamaki explained " Say let me see your schedual and I'll tell you what classes I have." he said So Sakura handed Uzamaki her schedual. Lets see what classes does she have (Schedual; 1st period U.S history, 2nd period art, 3rd period Geometery, 4th period Chemistry, 5th period English IV, 6th period Spanish II, 7th period Gym, and 8th period Drama.) "Well you pretty much have all of my classes except for one I don't have Drama.....I have Mechanics." Uzamaki explained while handing her back the schedual and smiled back at her. Damn she has gym with me damn it.....that means that she'll be wearing those short shorts and a tight t-shirt.....aw man.  
"Really wow....that is cool." Sakura said and then she took then she grabed her schedual and handed Uzamaki back his sketchbook.  
-1st period is over-  
Man Uzamaki....you are such a dum ass sometimes.....why can't you act normal? I mean you never done this around girls before, but this one....this one she is different from all of the girls, but I don't know why? Maybe I should ask her out and go on a date with me tonight.  
"UZAMAKI WAIT UP!" somebody yelled So Uzamaki turned around to see who it was and it was Sakura. "Hey!" Uzamaki yelled while waving at her.  
So Sakura finally caught up to Uzamaki "Hey I almost forgot to ask you something." she said "And what is that?" Uzamaki asked while looking her up and down.....man ask her out as soon as possible.  
"I heard you were going out with Tara and I want to know if that is true or not?" Sakura asked Uzamaki with a confused look in her face.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!! HELL FUCKING NO! I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH THAT UGLY ASS BITCH!" Uzamaki yelled "I mean who told you that?" Uzamaki asked "Tanya and then I asked Tara if it was true and she told me it was true." Sakura explained.  
"Well I am not going out with her." Uzamaki said "But I do want to go out with you and take you a date though." Uzamaki said while smiling....please say o.k. or something that would mean you would go on a date with me please god let her.  
"Um o.k. that sounds really fun." Sakura said with a flirtatous smile on her face.  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Um......o.k. I'll pick you up at 7:00 P.M." he explained. 


	5. Chapter 4:The date

Chapter Four: The date

OH MY GOD!!! Uzamaki asked me out, but what should I wear.....I never really had a date before.....and I usually don't dress in sexy clothes unless if I had to and this is the time that I had to. So Sakura walked into the bathroom to take a shower and as soon as she was done with the bathroom, she walked out and walked into her bedroom to figure out what she is going to wear on her date. Hmmm what to wear.......I guess I'll see what I have in my closet. So Sakura walked towards her drawer to pick out what underwear she is going to wear. She looked through it and she picked out a black laced bra and black laced underwear.  
O.k I got that out now off to the closet of doom. So Sakura walked towards her closet to see what she is going to wear and then she saw this velvet, short sleeve, v-neck, tight, black dress. Hmmm.....I bet he'll like seeing me in this. Then she found some black steleto heels black of course. So as soon as Sakura got done picking out her clothes she went back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair and straighten it, then as soon as she got done with her hair she back into her bedroom towards her dresser to fix her makeup and to put on her jewelery. Done and Done.....well I bet Uza won't be able to keep his eyes off of me tonight muwahaha.  
(The doorbell rings)  
Oh shit gotta grab my purse and my keys before I leave. "Hold on I am coming just let me get my stuff together." Sakura yelled...Shit and he is already here damn it now he is going to think I am un organized and the type of person who is never on time.....ugh. Sakura finally got her stuff and ran through the hallway and into the livingroom to open the door for Uzamaki.  
"Hey sorry about that.....I just had to make sure that I got all of my stuff ready." Sakura explained.  
"Oh its no big deal....um hey you look really nice." Uzamaki said with a blush. Damn it Sakura looks so fucking hot right now.....damn and her boobs look so beautiful in that dress.......damn it don't start acting up.  
"Why thanks.....you like nice also." Sakura said with a blush and a smile. Damn Uza looks hot right now with a black button up shirt, a pair of black khaki pants, some black shoes on also, and his hair is down in his face.....uh wow he is so sexy.  
"So are you ready to go or you just want to stand there?" Uzamaki asked while waiting for Sakura to respond or move. Damn she probally thinks I look like a dork right now.....ugh why did I have wear this outfit.  
"Um yea....I'm ready." Sakura responded. Damn it.....now he is going to think I am ignoring him, but I'm not.....ugh.  
So Sakura and Uzamaki both walked towards his car and then Uzamaki opened the passanger door for Sakura to get in.  
"Thanks." Sakura said while getting into the car. Thanks thats all I am going to say to him is thanks.  
"No problem." Uzamaki responded towards Sakura while getting into the driver seat and starting the car up. No problem.....can I be even much of a loser.  
So Uzamaki drove with Sakura next to him all quite....pretty much there whole ride was in silence.  
O.k. Uzamaki you need to talk dude....she is going to think your not even into her....., but I am. Then show it.  
"So Sakura.....where to?" Uzamaki asked "I don't know" Sakura said. Damn it.....don't do the I don't know thing.  
"Do you want to go see a movie, then eat, or do you want to eat, and then see a movie?" Uzamaki asked. Damn it......why am I asking those questions......she probally thinks I am not even perpared for this.  
"It doesn't matter." Sakura said back at him. Damn now he is thinking I am a snobby bitch, but I'm not.  
"Sakura....are you o.k.?" Uzamaki asked with a confused expression on his face and turned his head towards Sakura for a second.  
"Nothing is wrong....." Sakura said with a confused look on her face "Why?" she asked.  
"I don't know you seem out of it really." Uzamaki answered back "Plus it feels like your trying to ignore me or something." he explained with a sad expression.  
Damn it you've done it now Sakura........"What....no no.....it's just....that it's like my first date." Sakura explained with a hint of blush on her face. Damn why did I have to tell him that......now he thinks.....I don't know.  
"What....this is your first date?" Uzamaki asked with a hint of shock in his voice.  
".......yes it's my first date...." Sakura answered with a blush creeping up on her face. Damn now he is going to think that I am a side show freak all because I've never been on dates before.  
"Don't take this in the wrong way, I would think you would have lots dates or maybe some ex boyfriends at least." Uzamaki explained. Great Uzamaki your going to make her think your calling her a slut....., but I'm not.  
"Heh not really....see I'm different from other girls." Sakura said while droping her head down and stared at her feet. "See I am not human -sigh- I am a half demon." she explained with a sad expression. 


End file.
